I Remember You
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Ryan Seaman remembers things about his girlfriend Cali. Based off of I Remember You by Skid Row.


_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through  
_

Ryan woke up in the morning with the rain pouring outside. His amazing girlfriend Cali was sleeping beside him, her dark hair sprawled out around her. He could tell she had been crying in her sleep again. There were tear tracks running down her face. He wrapped his arms around her, and scooted closer to her, all without waking her up. This had become a regular routine for them.

_I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew that you were there for me  
Time after time you there for me  
_

Cali noticed her boyfriend Ryan watching her as she painted a picture of the park they had went to the previous night. They loved the park, especially at night, because all of the fireflies came out. She smiled at him, remembering a time when she didn't believe in love. She had later met Ryan at a Falling In Reverse concert and she believed again the minute she had looked into his eyes. They had made continuous eye contact after that, him always finding her in the crowd from the stage. They always found each other.

_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand_  
_Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you  
_

Another one of their favorite places was the beach. They made the drive from LA to the beach every so often. After playing around in the water, they walked along the beach, holding hands. Then, if they got bored, they would write letters to each other in the wet sand before the waves came and washed them away. As a matter of fact, one time they wrote letters to each other, both saying 'I remember you,' for some odd reason. They didn't even see the other's letter.

_We spent the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss_

Over the summer, they spent a lot of time riding around in Cali's convertible with the top rolled down. Ryan remembered thinking that this was how he always wanted to remember their relationship. Loving, young, free, not a care in the world. A lot of times, he felt like he would die for her. Then, he remembered one time when she said that she didn't want someone who would die for her, but someone who would live for her.__

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
_I'd want to hear you say, I remember you  
_

They were at the beach again, in Malibu. It was way after dark and they were just laying on the sand, listening to the waves, looking up at the stars. You know, cheesy, couple-y stuff? That's how she wanted to remember their relationship. So happy, lovey-dovey, and amazing.

_We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely  
_

They had their share of hard times, too. When Falling In Reverse toured, they didn't get to see each other a lot. When FIR was recording The Drug In Me Is You, Ryan always came home tired, ready to go to bed. They often just sat at the table in silence, eating, then he went straight to sleep. Very rarely did they do anything and they became very distant as time went on. However, after Ryan got his payment for the album, he took her where she had always wanted to go; New York City. It was the art capital of the world. She was an artist, so it was amazing for her. He didn't understand a lot of what was going on, but he never left her side.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you  
_

Ryan came back to the bedroom that he and Cali shared. The whole flashback thing was washed away by the rain. Nothing else could ever take her away from him, because whenever he thought about the future, she was always right by his side. He love her more than anything.

_Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand, I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd want to hear you say, I remember you _

They had been through so much together. They would always be there for each other whenever need be. They would never forget.


End file.
